


the best things in life are free

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: That's the last time Rafael trusts Sonny with their hotel booking.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	the best things in life are free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adabarbacarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/gifts).



> Don't look for logic where none exists. This was fun and it made me laugh. Hopefully, y'all do too!

“You should have gone with Trivago.”

Sonny glares at Rafael. “You know comparison sites just jack up prices, nothing beats a travel agent.”

Rafael gestures around them. “Well your travel agent booked us into a hotel out of a horror movie. I’m pretty sure I just saw a goat walking on it’s hind legs!”

“Look, we’ll try one night, if it doesn’t work, we’ll find another hotel.”

“Assuming the goat doesn’t sacrifice us in our sleep. How are we going to swing another hotel when we’ve already spent our money on this booking?”

Sonny shrugs. “For everything else, there’s Mastercard.”


End file.
